Une soirée pas comme les autres
by Jisboncrazylovementalist
Summary: Un OS classé M, mon premier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous laisserez des reviews (ça encourage). Bref, du jisbon


Ce matin, ma première pensée fût pour Jane. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit et en me réveillant la première image fût la sienne. Avec ses cheveux légèrement bouclés blonds, son regard azur à me faire fondre et son sourire… quel sourire… je suis dans un autre monde quand il me sourit. Eff… j'ose encore prétendre que cet homme me laisse indifférente ! Quelle idiote ! Enfin, il est tout de même arrogant, prétentieux, manipulateur et j'en passe ! Assez de blabla ! Je vais aller droit au but, c'est ce que vous attendez non ? Ok… Je me lance.

#Flash back #

Nous venions de passer une journée affreuse tous les 5, un tueur pédophile s'en prenait à de petites blondes aux yeux bleus. Ce tueur avait déjà fait 10 victimes dans le pays, sans indices, les équipes n'avaient rien et quand il a sévit à Sacramento, mon équipe fût mise sur le coup. J'avais douté à convier Jane à cette enquête au vu de la nature de ces meurtres… et de ces victimes… Finalement, je me suis dit que c'était son boulot, comme nous et que donc il devrait participer. Arrivé sur la scène de crime avec Jane, j'appréhendais sa réaction mais je gardais confiance. Lorsque je vis son regard se noircir, je pris peur, je reconnaissais ce même regard que quand RJ était impliqué. J'ai alors prié pour que Jane ne fasse pas de cet enquête une vendetta personnelle et, prise de remords, l'invita à me rejoindre vers la sortie.

« Jane…

-Lisbon…

-…

-Cet homme a du sang froid, aucune compassion pour ses victimes, il aime voir la peur dans leurs yeux. C'est un tueur compulsif et habile qui tue pour combler un important manque dans sa vie.

-Pensez-vous que se puisse être un proche ?

-Non, on devrait rechercher le lien entre toutes les victimes. »

C'est ici que nous finîmes la conversation. Plus tard dans la journée, alors que je remplissais l'éternelle paperasse pour laquelle on me paye, Jane vint m'apporter un café. Lorsque sa main frôla la mienne, ma respiration se coupa, je n'étais plus capable d'articuler. Il dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'il ancra son regard dans le mien et m'électrisa de plus belle.

« Vous rougissez Lisbon !

-C'est faux !

-Serait-ce moi qui vous fais cet effet ?

-Non ! Répondis-je trop vite. »

Crap ! Je suis démasqué ! Et comme pour me torturer, il s'avance vers moi, me prends la main et la caresse lentement et tendrement. Je me sens irrémédiablement attirée par ses lèvres… NON Teresa ! Tu ne peux pas ! Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il approche… Il approche, trop tard, nos lèvres se sont délicatement rejointes. Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai fermé les yeux pour savourer l'instant. Il faut bien avouer que ses lèvres sucrées épousent parfaitement les miennes !

Au bout d'un court instant, j'ai rouvert les yeux dans le but de l'interroger sur ce geste mais alors que je descendais de mon nuage et ouvrais les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà parti, parti comme ça ! Comme un voleur ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? I Il va m'entendre celui-là !

Alors que d'un pas décidé je me dirigeai en dehors de mon bureau, Van Pelt m'interpela :

« -Patron !

- Oui ?

- Je crois que j'ai une piste !

-Je vous écoute !

- On cherchait un lien, alors j'ai commencé par chercher les écoles, mais comme les victimes étaient d'états différents, ça ne collait pas… Je me suis donc concentré sur une personne qui pouvait les connaitre toutes. Devinez quoi ? Elles ont toutes participé à un concours de mode junior !

-Le même ?

-En effet, j'ai réussi à réduire la liste de suspect à 10 noms, l'agence mannequinat se trouve ici, à Sacramento.

-On y va ! Je vais chercher Jane. Rigsby, Cho, prenez la voiture ! Bon travail Van Pelt, restez ici en cas de besoin. »

Je vis Van Pelt sourire, ça me fait plaisir, elle fait du très bon boulot, je ne la félicite malheureusement pas assez. Ça va changer. De ce pas, je m'en vais rejoindre Jane au grenier. A mon arrivée, je vis la porte coulissante entrebâillée, je l'observais discrètement. Il tenait une photo, que je supposais représenter sa femme et sa fille. Il était penché au-dessus, je m'en voulais de le surprendre durant un moment comme celui-là, j'allais donc faire demi-tour quand j'aperçu une larme tomber sur la photo. S'en était trop ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser pleurer seul, j'étais son amie, et je devais intervenir. D'un mouvement lent et silencieux, je le rejoignis. C'était à mon tour de lui prendre la main, je glissais doucement mes doigts entres les siens comme pour lui dire « je suis la maintenant ».

Ses yeux mouillés et le regard qu'il me faisait me brisait le cœur, je le fis se retourner vers moi et posa ma main libre sur sa poitrine.

« -Laisses les partir maintenant que tu les as vengé… Laisses les trouver la paix et trouve la tienne. Lui intimais-je»

Il allait m'embrasser lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

« -Boss ?

-Oui Cho ? Mince, oui ! J'arrive ! »

Finalement, Jane avait réussi à démasquer le tueur grâce à l'un de ses ingénieux stratagèmes. Il n'était autre que le costumier, qui, ayant perdu sa petite sœur, voulait faire subir son sort à toutes les petites filles qui lui ressemblait.

Rapide enquête, je dois avouer que Jane est plutôt doué, quoique, je pensais tout de même qu'il était trop impliqué dans celle-ci.

Alors que j'achevais l'écriture du rapport de la dernière enquête, je me rendis compte que les bureaux étaient vides. Je me préparais donc à rentrer chez moi lorsque Patrick m'interpella.

« -Vous rentrez ?

- Il est tard et il fait nuit, oui, je rentre.

- Je crois que cette histoire vous a affecté.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-Par ce votre regard me supplie presque de rester près de vous plus longtemps.

-Ais-je toujours besoin d'une raison pour vouloir passer du temps avec vous ?

Mes joues avaient pris une teinte carmin, et il n'avait rien manqué. »

Et c'est alors que l'un comme l'autre nous avançâmes vers le centre de la pièce, il glissa sa main droite dans le bas de mon dos et l'autre sur ma nuque. Je voudrais avancer plus, mais je le laisse faire car je suis pétrifiée, hypnotisée, dès que croisais son regard profond et désireux et je ne pus résister plus longtemps. Montant sur la pointe de mes pieds, je collais mes lèvres aux siennes et le laissait donner le rythme du ballet dans lequel nos langues s'entremêlaient dans une danse envoûtante. Il m'attirait à lui et se collait à moi comme si j'allais disparaître. C'est alors que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il passa sa main chaude sous mon chemisier, il caressait délicatement le bas de mon dos et soulevait mon haut, il défie les boutons l'un après l'autre. Sans demander mon reste, je m'attaque à la boucle de sa ceinture et laisse mes mains se frayer un chemin sous la veste de son costume que je lui ôtais à la hâte peu de temps après. En très peu de temps, nous étions en sous-vêtements au milieu de mon bureau. Ses lèvres humides parcouraient un chemin sur ma nuque, mes épaules, ma poitrine, mon ventre et remontaient. Il me rendait folle, j'en voulais plus. Je le guidais donc vers le canapé et le poussais dessus. Je me mis à lui affliger la même torture et je le sentais de plus en plus excité. Ses gestes étaient plus lourds, plus saccadés, moins doux. Après s'être redressé sur le canapé, il me prit par les hanches, je me retrouvais assis sur lui avec une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je pus alors me rendre compte de l'excitation qui l'animait, je l'embrassais amoureusement en faisant de légers mouvements de va et viens de mon bassin sur lui. La chaleur dans mon bas ventre ne cessait de croitre, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce train-là me surpris-je à penser. Sans que je mis attende, je me retrouvais sous lui sur le divan, il avait enroulé mes jambes autour de lui, il défaisait délicatement mon string qu'il fit glisser le long de mes jambes et recommença à m'embrasser. Il me demandait par ces gestes mon approbation d'aller plus loin, en réponse, je faisais lentement glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes pour libérer l'objet de mes désirs. Cela fait, il s'arrêta net et fixa son regard dans le mien, je lui fis un signe de tête accompagné d'un grand sourire pour lui dire qu'il pouvait continuer. Après un chaste baiser, il entra en moi d'un seul coup de rein doux et précis. Il commença une série de tendre va et viens qui faisaient monter en nous une immense chaleur. Alors que je sentis sa respiration se faire plus rapide, je me mis moi aussi à mouvoir mon aussi dans un synchronisme parfait avec le sien. Nos corps s'enflammèrent en même temps quelques minutes après. Il resta en moi encore quelques temps, son corps chaut collé au miens. Que j'étais bien dans ses bras ! Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de lui, de nous. Nous ? Peut-on parler d'un nous ?

Aucun de nous deux ne voulait parler, on était couché l'un près de l'autre, dans nos pensées et d'un coup, Patrick commença :

« -J'ai trouvé ma paix. Je t'aime Teresa » Je n'avais pas de mot, je voulais juste qu'il sache que s'était réciproque. Je l'embrassais de nouveau. Je crois que cette soirée n'avait fini que quand l'heure d'aller travailler avait sonnée. Je n'oublierai jamais cette soirée, elle aura surement des conséquences sur notre vie à tous les deux mais nous ne voulons rien oublier, juste la perpétuer. C'est alors que chaque matin, le premier visage qui m'apparait est celui de l'homme avec qui je partage ma vie.


End file.
